1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of the presentation of the information needed by an aircraft captain to carry out a turn in good conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under certain conditions, turns carried out on aircraft are performed at a predetermined angular speed known as standard rate of turn. This angular speed is expressed in degrees/minute. Thus, a standard rate of 180°/mn signifies that the aircraft carries out a half-turn in one minute. This standard rate is applied during the execution of certain manoeuvres, for example, in the context of flight procedures using the so-called “IFR” (“Instrument Flight Rules”) instruments and particularly in the context of “IMC” (“Instrument Meteorological Conditions”) procedures. Thus, when an aircraft is made to wait in a loop called the “holding pattern” and including two semi-circular parts and two straight parts, if the duration of the wait is for example of 5 minutes per holding pattern traveled, each semi-circular part is effected at the standard rate of 180°/mn in one minute and each rectilinear part is effected in one minute and thirty seconds.
For the manoeuvre to take place correctly at the standard rate, the aircraft must have an inclination also called angle of roll, variable as a function of the speed that is imposed on it by the category of the aircraft and the type of procedure. Moreover, if the aircraft has to climb or descend during the manoeuvre, it is also necessary to impress upon it a set angle of attitude.
Currently, these items of information are displayed in a dissociated manner on the control panels. On conventional electromechanical panel instruments, these items of information can be displayed on two different instruments. On electronic panel instruments of the “EFIS” (“Electronic Flight Information System”) type, these items of information are represented in a graphic representation called “ADI” (“Attitude Director Indicator”), which gives captain the necessary information for the piloting of his craft.
One such simplified configuration is represented in FIG. 1. It includes an artificial horizon including a horizon line 10, a first scale 11 to the left of FIG. 1 representing the speed of the craft, a second scale 12 to the right representing its altitude, a central symbol 13 called “aeroplane model” representing the attitude of the craft and a rate of turn indicator 14 situated at the top of FIG. 1. During a turn, the attention of the captain is concentrated on the position of the aeroplane model on the ADI. Indeed, a change of inclination translates into modifications of the lift and drag of the aircraft which induce variations in incidence. He must also monitor the rate of turn of the craft. It will be understood that the monitoring of two separate indicators and correlating them can present a difficulty for the captain and reduce his reaction times.